


Позвольте им быть теми, кто они есть

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Awesome Greg Lestrade, Caught, Ficlet, Lestrade finds out, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Greg Lestrade, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Short, Victorian Attitudes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Лестрейд как детектив не так уж плох.





	Позвольте им быть теми, кто они есть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Them Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058762) by [NimWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace). 



Нет, Лестрейд не был _плохим_ детективом. Он был хорошим детективом. При этом он понимал, что драматизация его некомпетентности в сочинениях доктора Уотсона заставляла таланты его друга сиять ещё ярче − и не возражал.

Но дело в том, что быть _хорошим_ детективом означает делать тайное явным. Поэтому были случаи, когда Лестрейд был вынужден притворяться, что он чего-то не замечает, на что-то не обращает внимания, и вообще выглядеть менее наблюдательным, чем он есть.

Ещё он опасался узнавать некоторые вещи потому, что это даёт почву слухам. Слухи, безусловно, могут возникнуть из ничего, но иногда они бьют прямо в цель.

 

Сначала то, что он начал замечать, было очень незначительно: Холмс стал чаще класть руку на плечо Уотсона; они стали чаще встречаться взглядами, будто разделяя какую-то тайну; когда он заходил в комнату, где кроме них больше никого не было, они быстро обрывали разговор и даже отворачивались друг от друга.

Но вскоре знаки стали более очевидными.

Их прикосновения друг к другу в обществе стали реже, но при этом оба выглядели так, будто с трудом от этого удерживаются. Иногда они переглядывались и тут же отводили глаза, словно понимали, что, задержи взгляд друг на друге подольше, окружающие прочитают по их лицам ровно то же, как если бы они извлекли из карманов по зелёной гвоздике*.

Наблюдая за Холмсом и Уотсоном и понимая, что происходит, Лестрейд твёрдо и безоговорочно _не обращал на это внимания_. Мало того, что он был искренне благодарен Холмсу за помощь, уважал его и восхищался им, стараясь, впрочем, не слишком это демонстрировать, чтобы сохранять привычную манеру поведения, но и в целом в союзе этих двух людей он не находил ничего болезненного, ненормального, отталкивающего, хотя по факту они нарушали закон.

Впрочем, в самом начале его догадок был момент, когда ему стало не по себе от смущения и даже некоторого отвращения: всё же влечение инвертов неестественно и противоречит природе. Но невозможно чувствовать отвращение к такому человеку как Шерлок Холмс − тот требовал к себе уважения, не говоря ни слова. Его гениальность была неопровержимым фактом, а на фоне достоинств Холмса тускнели все его недостатки.

И если Шерлок Холмс полюбил мужчину... ну, это не может быть так уж плохо.

 

Лестрейд был самым младшим из четырёх братьев, его часто дразнили и относились как к несмышлёнышу. Когда его братья выросли, то, унаследовав землю и капитал, начали заниматься респектабельными делами. А у него жизнь сложилась совершенно по-другому. Ему хотелось не давать в обиду слабого − сильному, милосердного − жестокому, законопослушного − преступнику. Он не мог забыть, как бежал по булыжной мостовой, преследуемый друзьями братьев, наглыми мальчишками, которые были намного крупнее и сильнее него. Он не мог забыть, как думал при этом _«Я хочу быть тем, кто воздаст им и им подобным по заслугам»_. Поэтому неудивительно, что он выбрал карьеру полицейского.

Теперь, спустя тридцать лет, он редко общался со своими братьями и чувствовал себя свободным от груза детских обид.

За годы службы он видел много ужасных вещей − маленьких детей, которые спали на улице, раздетых донага женщин в холодной реке, мужчин без голов, рук и глаз. Всё это были жертвы преступлений.

И раз уж случалось даже самым закоренелым преступникам найти какое-то оправдание, то почему же то, что совершали Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, не может быть оправдано? Была ли от этого сломана чья-то судьба, был ли кто-то покалечен или скончался? Может быть, кто-то лишился законного наследства или стал жертвой коварства и обмана? Или хотя бы обнаружил в своём кармане фальшивые деньги? Нет, нет и нет. Ровно ничего из этого не происходило и не могло произойти из-за того, что Шерлок Холмс любил Джона Уотсона, а Джон Уотсон любил Шерлока Холмса.

 

И всё же однажды Летсрейд _застукал_ их на месте _преступления._

Конечно же, он ни к чему подобному не стремился. Всё вышло случайно, после того, как они поймали злоумышленника, который поджигал дома английских политиков. Уходя с Бейкер-стрит, Лестрейд забыл своё пальто в гостиной 221Б. Пришлось возвращаться.

Вздыхая от усталости, он поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь.

И замер.

Холмс и Уотсон резко отстранились друг от друга, но это не помогло: было совершенно ясно, что они только что целовались.

Даже находчивый в самых отчаянных обстоятельствах Холмс растерялся и не знал, что предпринять.

Несколько долгих секунд детектив и его друг взирали на Лестрейда в немом ужасе.

− Инспектор, − наконец выдохнул Холмс. − Я... я...

Лестрейд впервые увидел, как детектив не мог подобрать слова.

− Это я! − бросился на его защиту Уотсон. − Я позволил себе столь...

− Господа, пожалуйста, − тихо произнёс Лестрейд. − Не нужно ничего объяснять. − Подняв голову, Холмс встретился с серьёзным взглядом инспектора.

− Мне не нравится просить, Лестрейд, − сказал Холмс. − Но если речь идёт о...

− Я уже всё знаю, − улыбнувшись, объяснил Лестрейд. − Я давно это понял. Я не такой уж плохой детектив, как вы сами знаете.

− Вы знали? − удивлённо спросил Уотсон. − И вы не...

− Нет, − перебил его Лестрейд. − И не собираюсь. Вы оба слишком много для меня сделали.

Холмс и Уотсон переглянулись. Их лица просветлели. 

− Спасибо, − очень серьёзно сказал Холмс. − Спасибо.

− Не за что. Просто будьте осторожнее... иначе заподозрит кто-то ещё. − Они оба одновременно кивнули, Уотсон тоже его поблагодарил, и он надел своё пальто.

− Господа, − сказал инспектор, приподняв шляпу.

А потом Лестрейд получил все лавры за дело поджигателя, а доктор Уотсон не стал ничего о нём писать. 

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Зелёная гвоздика – Зелёная гвоздика стала первым символом людей заявляющей об их гомосексуальности. Цветы помещали в специально питательный раствор, который и придавал им такой «ирландский» окрас. Впервые зелёная гвоздика появилась на сцене (в прямом и переносном смысле) на премьере «Веера леди Уиндермир», 20 февраля 1892 года. В этот день Оскар Уайльд попросил нескольких друзей вставить в петлицу зелёные гвоздики, а заодно и одного из артистов.


End file.
